


One-Eyed Monster

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, Innuendo, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Monsters Inc (2001) References, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Clint was under the impression Tony was flirting with him when he offered to show the archer his “one-eyed monster,” emboldening him to go in for a kiss, but is met with an actual one-eyed monster.  Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was “miscommunication” (A4), which I stretched to include mistaken innuendoes. *Originally completed AUG 2018Tony’s expression is totally smug because he was able to successfully tease Clint. Even though the two are about the same height in the MCU, I like making Tony the “small one,” so here he is shorter. The plush he’s holding is the toy version of Mike Wazowski from “Monsters, Inc.”Clint’s look is a mashup between the MCU, Avengers Assemble cartoon series, and comic. I added a hearing aid because, from what I understand, he is deaf in the comic series. I decided to play up the purple color scheme he’s known to wear.





	One-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Clint was under the impression Tony was flirting with him when he offered to show the archer his “one-eyed monster,” emboldening him to go in for a kiss, but is met with an actual one-eyed monster. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was “miscommunication” (A4), which I stretched to include mistaken innuendoes. *Originally completed AUG 2018
> 
> Tony’s expression is totally smug because he was able to successfully tease Clint. Even though the two are about the same height in the MCU, I like making Tony the “small one,” so here he is shorter. The plush he’s holding is the toy version of Mike Wazowski from “Monsters, Inc.”
> 
> Clint’s look is a mashup between the MCU, Avengers Assemble cartoon series, and comic. I added a hearing aid because, from what I understand, he is deaf in the comic series. I decided to play up the purple color scheme he’s known to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr [HERE!](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
